1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a single-wafer type substrate processing apparatus used in a semiconductor device manufacturing process uses a resistance-heating heater as a wafer heating means to process a wafer (a substrate). However, when the resistance-heating heater is used, heat is transferred from, for example, an interface between the resistance-heating heater and a wafer in a reduced-pressure state, and it thus takes a considerable time until a temperature is stabilized. Thus, use of the resistance-heating heater is a main factor that lowers productivity. As a solution to this problem, it is effective to dispose a lamp on the wafer and heat the wafer using radiant heat emitted from the lamp. In this case, an entire surface of the wafer may be uniformly heated and temperature of the wafer may be quickly increased/decreased, thereby greatly decreasing a time required to heat the wafer to a substrate processing temperature, namely a preheating time.
A to-be-processed surface (surface) of or a back side of a substrate may be heated using a lamp heating method. In general, when a single-wafer type apparatus employs the lamp heating method, a gas supply mechanism is installed at a ceiling of a processing chamber opposite to a surface of a substrate so as to uniformly supply a gas. The substrate may be heated by disposing a lamp on a back side thereof due to such a mechanical restriction.
Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or atomic layer deposition (ALD) may be used to form a thin film on a substrate. An ALD method is a method of forming a thin film by causing a source gas and a reactive gas to react with each other on a surface of a substrate. In order to prevent the source gas and the reactive gas from reacting from each other on locations other than the surface of the substrate, the ALD method preferably includes a purging process of removing a residual gas while each of gases is supplied. Since a film thickness may be controlled at an atomic level using the ALD method, the ALD method is effective to form a film in, for example, a groove having high step coverage. Thus, it is effective to perform the ALD method using a lamp in order to form a thin film in a groove having high step coverage or the like while maintaining high productivity.